Promesas cumplidas
by Tubasa-chan
Summary: Porque al final el habia cumplido lo que le prometio...


La obra del cadáver de la novia no es idea mía, es creación Tim Burton, realizo este fic sin fines de lucro de ningún tipo, es solo por entretenimiento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los años habían pasado ya, días felices habían ido y venido, y Vincent Van Dort lo sabia al mirar por la ventana del enorme salón que lo rodeaba, la chimenea estaba encendida dándole calor a la habitación, miro a su nieto jugando en el patio y se sintió orgulloso, porque el y Victoria habían criado a una hermosa mujer que ahora era madre dos hijos, pensó en todos y cada uno de los momentos de felicidad que habían vivido juntos desde su boda, recordó con enorme amor el recuerdo de su querida Emily, el cadáver de una novia que había sido su esposa por muy poco tiempo, y que sin embargo el amaba, recordó su decisión por morir y estar a su lado cuando pensó que había perdido a la joven Everglot, había sido una difícil decisión pero ella lo valía, sus ojos se lo habían demostrado en cada mirada desde que se conocieron, en la confianza que había depositado en el, el sacrificio de su amor para que el pudiera estar con el amor de su vida, y eso era algo con lo que el le estaba en deuda de por vida.

Regreso su vista a la chimenea, sobre el colgaba un cuadro de enorme valor sentimental, en el estaba pintada la figura de Emily, habían rogado a la familia de ella porque les concedieran un retrato de ella, había sido complicado pero al final lo consiguieron, y ahí estaba desde hace ya varias décadas, recordándoles a quien debían agradecerle su felicidad.

-Víctor cariño, estas bien?- Salió de sus pensamientos y observo a su esposa parada a su lado, la belleza de su juventud aun de notaba tras esas arrugas que ahora adornaban su rostro, mas sin embargo era algo que a le no le importaba- Te has quedado mirando al vacio y los niños te han estado buscando para que vayas con ellos al lago-.

-No te preocupes, no es nada, diles que ahora voy-

Ella solo asintió y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, después lo dejo nuevamente solo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que alcanzara a su familia en el lago, cerca de la casa donde ahora vivían lejos de su pueblo natal, disfruto cada momento con ellos, y observo todas las sonrisas que le rodeaban y entonces pensó que en realidad había cumplido con lo que le prometió a Emily, vivir feliz.

Fue ya media noche cuando el dejo la cama, dejo a su esposa durmiendo y dejo un sobre la cómoda, una carta para ella, donde solo decía cuanto la amaba, recorrió los pasillos de su casa y llego a lo que era su estudio, los finos muebles que ahí habían le recordaron cuan grande era la fortuna que había ganado a lo largo de los años tras convertirse en un renombrado artista, y solo camino hacia el enorme ventanal miro la luna en todo su esplendor tal como aquella noche.

No supo exactamente cuantas horas pasaron pero la luna seguía junto a el cuando termino una obra que nunca había querido realizar en toda su vida, el hermoso dibujo de una mariposa descansaba sobre el lienzo, una mariposa que el se dijo que era el símbolo de su amor por Emily, Victoria lo había sospechado pero nunca dijo nada, porque estaba consiente de cuan duro había sido para Víctor que ella se marchara para siempre, al igual que sabia que nunca podría recuperar el pedazo de corazón del cual se había apoderado aquel cadáver.

Sonrio una vez mas, miro su cuadro y después se sentó en aquel sofá junto a la ventana y cerro lo ojos, sabiendo que ya había hecho todo lo posible en esa vida.

ooooooooooo

Cuando los abrió de nuevo no estaba en su casa, ahora todo a su alrededor era blanco, y, justo frente a el estaba la figura de su Emily, donde antes estaba la piel blanca y casi sin vida de su esposa ahora la piel clara de sonrosadas mejillas le miraban con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, y fue ahí, cuando el vacio en su corazón volvió a llenarse, y supo que el amor que había perdido hacia tanto tiempo había vuelto a el.

~FIN~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Que les parece?, justo antes de empezar el fic estuve viendo el cadáver de la novia, y en realidad odie el final, así que aquí les traigo un final alternativo.

En fin, comentarios criticas, todo lo que quieran ya saben donde ;D

Atte: Tubasa-chan n_n


End file.
